El cielo los unió (o al menos lo intentó)
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Sora quiere que todos sus amigos sientan lo mismo que ella siente cada vez que mira a Yamato. Reto de SkuAg para el foro [Proyecto 1-8] ¡Felicidades Sku!
1. Chapter 1

Reto de **SkuAg** para el foro **"Proyecto 1-8"**

 **Pairing** : Sorato

 **Características** : Una vez estabilizado el sorato como pareja, a Sora se le ocurrió convertirse en celestina del grupo y arrastrar a Yamato con ella, por supuesto. Y cuando él, triste, sufrido, preguntaba "¿por qué yo, Sora?" ella, haciendo puntitas de pie para besarle el mentón, le decía "porque me amas".

 **Género** : Libre elección

 **Digimon, así como sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

Advertencia: puede contener OOC, puede contener tro…

.

* * *

 **EL CIELO LOS UNIÓ**

 **(o al menos lo intentó)**

 **I**

La felicidad no es fácil de identificar. No es algo cuantificable, no es algo objetivo, simplemente un día sucede. Te levantas una mañana como cualquier otra, te acicalas para ir a la escuela, te despides de tu madre, te encuentras con tus amigos... todo normal, todo como siempre. Pero entonces hay un momento a lo largo de la mañana en la que a solas, con el sol otoñal bañando tu cara sonríes sin motivo o mejor dicho por muchos motivos que en conjunto hacen tu felicidad.

Y eso mismo le ocurrió a Sora esa mañana mientras esperaba a Yamato. Fue consciente, por primera vez en su vida, de lo feliz que era y mucho tenía que ver en ello el rubio que ya se acercaba con sendos platos de ramen.

—Taichi no está por aquí, ¿no? —preguntó, ya sentándose. Sora, que aún asumía interiormente su descubrimiento, negó—. No quiero que me estropee el ramen, es un estropeador de ramen.

Y Sora rio y desconcertó a Yamato, porque no era una sonrisa cumplidora ni una risa contenida, era una risa desbordante podría calificarse como escandalosa teniendo en cuenta lo discreta que normalmente solía ser su risa. Incluso sonrojó a Yamato que miró a su alrededor.

Pero nada de culpa tenía Sora en que sus compañeros los mirasen y cuchicheasen, porque estaba enamorada, porque era feliz y quería sonreír, quería reír y contagiar al mundo su alegría. Hizo un esfuerzo por calmarse de todos modos al observar el apuro de su novio. Tomó su mano y este siguió expectante. No solían tomarse las manos en la escuela, eran discretos. Sora era discreta pero quizá eso era cuestionable tras escuchar su risa.

—¿Eres feliz? —y lo preguntó así, como si fuese algo mundano que no llevaba ni días, ni años descubrir.

Le asombró tal pregunta a Yamato pero sonrió porque quizá en ese mismo momento, aunque no fuese realmente consciente de ello, descubrió que su felicidad dependía del tamaño de la sonrisa de Sora.

—Si nadie me estropea el ramen sí —Y esta vez Sora fue más contenida en su risa. A Yamato le produjo ternura, tanta que hasta acarició el dorso de su mano con el pulgar—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Siempre preocupado, siempre protector.

—¿No me ves bien?

—Demasiado bien —y soltó su mano, concentrándose en su ramen con su perfecta dosis de sal y pimienta—. Estás exultante.

—Me siento feliz —se estiró, como si no le entrase tanta felicidad en el cuerpo, mientras observaba su alrededor—, tanto que me gustaría poder compartirlo con todo el mundo.

—No sé si llegarás a todo el mundo pero por lo menos aquí no estamos pasando demasiado desapercibidos hoy —contestó Yamato, tratando de ocultar un poco su rostro con la mano.

Sora miró a su alrededor pero no reparó en sus ocasionales espectadores los cuales no eran tantos como podía imaginar Yamato dada su exagerada reacción de apuro. Ella miró a las personas con otro propósito, el descubrir si la felicidad que la invadía a ella era algo mayoritario. No lo supo valorar a simple vista, quizá porque irremediablemente reparó en sus amigos.

Y viendo a Mimi, asomándose animadamente al laptop de Koushiro provocándole un gracioso estado de nervios se dio cuenta de que si bien no podía expandir la felicidad universal quizá sí entre sus amigos.

Miró a Yamato amorosamente. Todos tenían derecho a sentir lo mismo que ella sentía cuando lo miraba.

—Yamato, ¿no crees que sería genial que nuestros amigos sintiesen lo mismo que nosotros?

Encogió los hombros. Seguramente fuese algo que jamás hubiese llegado a plantearse. Y no porque no quisiese la felicidad de sus amigos, pero le era imposible creer que lo que existía entre Sora y él pudiese ser extrapolable a alguien más.

—¡Hagamos algo para ayudarles!

Dejó el ramen mirándola con sospechas. Su determinación le inquietaba y preocupaba. Sora acostumbraba a responsabilizarse del mundo y echarse a sus espaldas también la vida sentimental de sus amigos podía ser algo muy peligroso.

—¿Ayudar a quien? —preguntó queriendo darle un poco de cordura a la citación.

Pero Sora extendió el brazo y los señaló.

—A ellos.

—¿Koushiro y Mimi?

Le aterró la idea, todo lo contrario que a su novia, obvio.

—A Koushiro le encanta Mimi.

—Pero a Mimi no Koushiro —Sora achicó los ojos, disconforme por esa declaración tan precipitada.

—Lo encuentra adorable.

Yamato negó.

—¿Tan adorable como un cachorrito?

Sora se removió incómoda. No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que podía sentir Mimi por Koushiro pero lo que sí sabía era que para un chico estar en la zona «adorable» de la chica que te gustaba no era un buen signo de conquista. Pero entonces lo miró y la ilusión regresó a ella otra vez con solo su presencia. Yamato siempre le había parecido adorable, desde mucho antes de esa torta de Nochebuena. Un chico adorable podía llegar a ser novio y él era la muestra de ello.

Yamato vio su sonrisa y le extrañó. En teoría ya le había quitado su loca idea de la cabeza. En teoría.

—¿Y si sólo necesitan ese empujón?

Y esta vez tomó su mano entre las suyas, achuchándola. Pese a todo, Ishida resistió.

—Me niego a hacer esa clase de cosas. Lo que tiene que pasar debe pasar por sí solo, ¿cómo crees que me sentaría que alguien te hubiese empujado a mis brazos? —y enrojeció por la risa contenida de Sora mordiéndose el labio inferior. Adorable, adorable y deseable —, no es comparable, tú ya estabas en la puerta con la torta.

—Pero me faltaba ese último empujón… —lo susurró más cerca de él. ¿Besarla en medio de los comederos?, era lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza hasta que el autocontrol regresó a él. Una persona reservada, respetuosa.

Se levantó.

—Mi posición respecto a esto es inamovible.

Sora lo enfocó por unos segundos, con ese plato con restos de ramen con la perfecta dosis de sal y pimienta. Quizá debería haberle echado un poco de pimienta al ramen o quizá un poco de sal a su idea.

Se cruzó de brazos.

—Está bien, tú ganas, pero al menos llevemos a Koushiro esta tarde de compras —la inamovilidad también había invadido su cuerpo, o puede que no se fiase demasiado de esta propuesta, pero entonces Sora sonrió y Yamato simplemente era débil a esa sonrisa—, ya sabes, para que pierda el miedo a hablar con chicas y así pueda comprarse ropa de su talla —Últimamente su programa de compras virtual había tenido algún que otro error de tallaje.

Propuesta tan inocente y desinteresada solo podía tener una respuesta, aunque la recóndita idea de conseguir a Koushiro de aliado para poder ir al museo de la ciencia a ver la exposición de tecnología astronáutica es lo que hizo a Yamato asentir la proposición.

Sonrió y Sora lo encontró adorable.

..

—No sé si estoy preparado para esto.

—Dado la camisa que llevas, debes de estarlo.

Koushiro miró unos instantes su camisa. Buscó consuelo en Sora que le sonrió.

—No le hagas caso, los peces koi resaltan en tu rostro. Me haré un kimono a juego.

Yamato entrecerró los ojos, empezándose a preguntar si pintaba algo en esta salida.

Llegaron a la zona más juvenil del centro y mientras Yamato buscaba posibles pantalones para agujerear y Sora parecía despistaba buscando entre el gentío, Koushiro iba pasando esa barrera que era su timidez y elegía ropa.

—¿Qué tal esta?

—Demasiado color, ¿no? —despachó Yamato para el que una prenda que salía de la gama de los colores fríos ya era algo excesivo y molesto.

—Me pregunto que diría Takeru —reflexionó Koushiro.

Yamato lo miró atónito. Si su hermano era su consejero en estilismos empezaba a entender muchas cosas. Hasta esa camisa de carpas de colores que tanto llevaba.

—Que busques una fedora a juego —dijo, pero Koushiro no le prestó atención. Se dirigió a Sora.

—¿Le puedes decir a la chica que me busque talla de esta?

—Para eso has venido, para interactuar con humanos, ¡pídesela tú! —dijo Sora, empujándolo hacia el peligro. Para Koushiro esa joven de sonrisa afable se veía más peligrosa que el mismísimo Vamdemon.

—¿No crees que es un poco precipitado? —Yamato se preocupó por él y por su alarmante rostro rojo mientras mostraba la prenda elegida. Seguramente la dependienta lo encontrase adorable también.

—¡Sora!

Yamato palideció al reconocer esa voz. Observó entre la ropa colgada como esa chica de botas a lo cowboy y gorro a juego saludaba efusivamente a su novia. Apretó los dientes. No era un encuentro casual.

Se acercó a ellas.

—Yamato… —no dio opción a Sora a recrear su posible teatrillo de encuentro fortuito. La tomó del brazo, no de manera fuerte pero sí lo suficiente para que ella supiese que debía seguirlo y sin mediar palabra con Mimi, que hasta se sobrecogió por su expresión sombría, la llevó tras una de las islas de ropa colgada.

—Que desagradable, ¿por qué no has saludado a Mimi? —cuestionó Sora, frotándose el brazo. No le molestaba pero fingiría que sí para ablandarlo. Tampoco nunca saludaba a Mimi, ni a nadie en general, como mucho movía la cabeza, pero estaba dispuesta a evadir esta situación de cualquier manera. Recalcar la asocialidad de Yamato podía ser una de ellas.

El chico ni se inmutó y Sora supo que debía cambiar de táctica. Sonrió con ilusión e inocencia.

—¿No crees que es el destino que Mimi haya decidido venir de compras justo aquí?

Yamato continúo inmóvil, observándola detenidamente. Extendió la mano.

—¿Me permites ver tu teléfono?

—¿Para qué? —Sora resguardó su bolso a la defensiva.

—Me gustaría comprobar si el destino en realidad es un mensaje de Sora Takenouchi.

—El destino utiliza los medios que cree oportunos —excusó la chica pero calló al escuchar un gruñido de su novio.

Había pedido la paciencia.

—Te dije específicamente que no quería ser participe de este teatro.

—¡El amor no es un teatro! —se sentía herida realmente, aunque también sobreactuó un poco.

—Ya lo hemos hablado. No puedes obligar que dos personas se quieran.

—No les estoy obligando a nada, simplemente les doy la oportunidad de pasar una tarde juntos. Y enamorarse —añadió esto último viendo a Yamato un poco más calmado.

Este se volteó y suspiró. En realidad no creía que Sora estuviese haciendo algo malo pero no le resultaba cómoda esta situación. No le resultaba cómodo fisgonear en la vida de sus amigos, en los sentimientos de sus amigos. No le resultaba cómodo unir parejas que podían acabar rompiéndose.

—¿Y por qué debo ayudarte en todo esto?

Bajó la guardia al sentir la mano de Sora apoyándose en su brazo para impulsarse. La miró y deseó besarla porque a pesar de todo le era imposible tenerla a su lado y no querer besarla a cada segundo. No obstante fue ella la que lo besó tímidamente en el mentón.

—Porque me quieres —susurró y seguidamente tomó su mano. Ahora que Yamato estaba de su parte, o por lo menos no se oponía, debía tejer una sólida red de amor entre Mimi y Koushiro.

No sería necesario. Mimi ya había tomado las riendas de la situación con su desparpajo natural y Koushiro ya acumulaba tanta ropa entre sus brazos que apenas se alcanzaba a ver su cabeza.

—¿Lo ves que bien se llevan? —sonrió Sora orgullosa de su trabajo.

Yamato en cambio se mostró desanimado. Sus esperanzas de alianza con Koushiro para tornar la tarde en una salida nerd se habían esfumado. No obstante, el sueva contacto de la mano de Sora entrelazada a la suya le hizo recordar que verla feliz bien valía este y mil sacrificios más.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** hoy es el cumpleaños de **Sku** y mi regalo es un reto que le debía de casi dos años y del cual me avergüenzo. Soy lo peor pero te quiero.

Este reto merecía algo mejor pero se me atragantó y sentí que lo acaba como fuera o jamás lo haría. Lo lamento. Tendrá cinco capítulos cortos pero como soy troll los voy a publicar uno al día hasta el 24 :)

No me odies por las parejas, por favor.

#topic **koukari** #vivalaembajadoradel **koukari**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

 **EL CIELO LOS UNIÓ**

 **(o al menos lo intentó)**

 **II**

El ramen estaba frío ya. Yamato suspiró, levantándose con el plato en la mano. Aún le daba tiempo a calentarlo. Observó a Sora y se preguntó si serviría de algo o si otra vez lo dejaría enfriar entretenida con ese trasto.

—¿Piensas comer? —preguntó antes de ponerse en marcha.

No obstante las preocupaciones de Sora no pasaban por la temperatura del ramen. Dejó el teléfono contra la mesa bruscamente y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano?

—¿Qué le pasa a mi hermano? —preguntó Yamato desconcertado, retomando su asiento.

Definitivamente comería ramen frío.

—¿No has visto su última foto?, ¿quién ese esa chica?

Yamato miró de reojo la pantalla y encogió los hombros.

—No me la ha presentado. Será una de sus novias —y sonrió frotándose las manos. Si en algo podía incordiar al troll de su hermano era en el tema de sus novias. Aunque curiosamente siempre era él quien acababa abochornado.

No esperaba la dura mirada de Sora.

—¿Y te parece divertido?

Yamato dejó de maquinar y la miró.

—Tampoco me parece nada malo —jugueteó con el ramen.

—¿Y lo dices así? —Yamato miró a su alrededor. Sora estaba elevando el tono en exceso y cualquiera podría pensar que estaban discutiendo. Pero él nunca discutía con Sora y no permitiría que nadie lo pensase ni especulase al respecto.

—¿Cuál es el problema?, ya sabes que mi hermano es muy simpático —dijo, aunque no estuviese convencido de que ese fuese el adjetivo más adecuado.

Sora negó. Si no reconducía esa actitud su adorable Takeru nunca sería tan feliz como ella quería que fuese.

—Necesita una novia.

—No creo que tenga problema en eso —hizo una mueca de desagrado. Ese ramen frío no era nada apetecible. Retiro el de Sora—. No lo comas, te buscaré otra cosa.

Pero Sora no tenía intención alguna de comerlo. Estaba muy preocupada y eso hacía que su estómago estuviese totalmente cerrado. Aunque si ante ella tuviese una hamburguesa y no un ramen frío y seguramente insípido era posible que su estómago se abriese un poco.

Asintió en un duro e improvisto gesto para Yamato que de nuevo abortó su idea de levantarse. La miró atemorizado.

—Yamato, quiero que Takeru y Hikari oficialicen su relación.

—Oh, no… —suspiró pero solo consiguió que Sora ampliase su sonrisa.

—Oh, sí.

—Ni hablar —Yamato mostró toda su firmeza—. No voy a participar en esto otra vez.

—¿Por qué?, con Mimi y Koushiro fue un éxito. —dijo Sora, señalando a sus amigos en una mesa no tan lejana.

Yamato los miró y le dio la sensación de que estaban como siempre: Koushiro pegado a su laptop y Mimi revoloteando a su alrededor haciéndolo enrojecer. Agitó la cabeza.

—No me importa. No es asunto nuestro y quiero que acabes ya con esto.

—¡Yamato! —de nuevo elevaba su de normal tranquilo tono y Yamato tragaba apurado por las indiscretas miradas—, ¿es que no quieres que Hikari sea mi hermana?

Atónito por el surrealista reproche, Yamato se levantó con su inseparable ramen. Sora suspiró tras él.

—¡Está bien!, pero al menos prométeme que vas a tener una charla con él.

Se detuvo, volteándose muy lentamente.

—¿Charla?

—Sí Yamato. Estarás de acuerdo en que esta clase de relaciones no son las que deseamos para Takeru, ¿verdad?

—¿Y no seria mejor que le hablases tú?, eres como su hermana, te escuchará…

—Y tú eres su hermano, te corresponde —rebatió Sora divertida. Sabía que invocar al deber fraternal siempre funcionaba con Yamato.

Suspiró derrotado. Realmente tampoco estaba seguro de que clase de relación era la más conveniente en este momento para su pequeño hermanito troll, pero si ejercer de hermano mayor con charlas vergonzosas sobre mujeres aplacaba el complejo de cupido de su novia, lo haría.

Asintió y la sonrisa se le dibujó al ver a Sora dando un pequeño brinco de alegría.

...

Su sonrisa había desaparecido mientras rechinaba en sus dientes ese helado. Todo hielo, al igual que su mirada. Por el contrario Sora era todo sonrisas, al igual que Takeru que frente a ella compartía esa gran copa de helado.

—¿Por qué mi hermano está gruñón?

Sora miró de reojo a Yamato que masticó el hielo de manera más notoria. Le produjo cierto desagrado pero no perdió la sonrisa.

—Quiere hablarte de cosas de hermanos mayores.

El rubio mayor tensó la mandíbula y el rubio menor sonrió.

—¿Mi hermano?, no lo creo.

—No lo creas —confirmó Yamato, mirando soslayado a su novia.

La pelirroja se sintió entre el cielo y el océano. Un océano helado, el océano era Yamato obvio. Takeru era un buen escape de ese hielo pero tampoco sentía que quisiese escapar, (sabía muchas formas de derretir el hielo de todas maneras). Su novio ya no estaba de su lado pero era algo que carecía de importancia porque entre agua helada y liberador cielo estaba la tierra y los frutos de esta: las avellanas.

—Hikari-chan —sonrió, levantándose para saludarla.

Hikari, que se debatía que clase de helado tomaría esa tarde, volteó al escuchar a Sora. La sorprendió encontrarla ahí y más encontrarla con los hermanos.

—Sora-san, Takeru-kun, Yama… —paró abruptamente intimidada por el gesto de Yamato. Se había levantado y posado, de manera que él creyó sutil pero que para nada lo fue, la mano en la cintura de su novia.

—Discúlpanos —avanzó sin sonrisa, Sora era la que regalaba sonrisas por ambos.

Llegaron hasta la barra y alzaron la cabeza hacia los carteles de helados. Eso lo hizo Yamato, Sora tan solo lo imitó.

—Me has mentido —masculló tan bajito que Sora tuvo que pegarse a él.

Yamato no lo rechazó. No era algo que le desagradase obviamente pero estaba indignado y tampoco debía mostrar lo mucho que le agradaba su cercanía. Escuchó las risitas de Takeru y se sonrojó. Seguramente creyese que quería un poco de afecto privado de su novia. Bueno, mejor era pensar eso que creer que estaban discutiendo.

Por preservar los buenos recuerdos de Takeru respecto a su noviazgo, inclinó la cabeza hacia Sora.

—Que me has mentido —repitió. El helado de hielo era de menta. Eso era algo que a Sora sí le agradaba.

—No es cierto —respondió y se relamió los labios—, puedes ver mi teléfono si quieres, no hay ningún mensaje.

Yamato volvió la vista a los carteles.

—Hemos ido a la heladería en la que Hikari vive —y señaló el cartel de clienta del mes. Ese mes, el anterior y el anterior…, que colgaba en la pared—. Si hasta hay un helado ya con su nombre.

Sora apresuró a buscarlo pero no lo encontró.

—¡No es verdad!

—Sienta mal la mentira, ¿eh?

Cuando Yamato volteó a verla tenía el gesto contrariado y movía los brazos hacia una posición en concreta. Tan concreta como puede ser cruzados sobre su pecho. La expresión típica del rechazo y previa al enfado. Yamato actuó rápido tomándole ambas manos. Miró de reojo a la mesa y se esforzó en sonreír.

Sora quedó perpleja por sus gestos.

—¿No estás enfadado?

—Sí, lo estoy —Sora observó sus manos entrelazadas y otra vez su rostro. Sintió que no entendía nada pero lo aceptó.

En la mesa, Takeru y Hikari ya conversaban alegremente. Hikari había tomado el relevo de Sora en la gran copa de helado. Ni reparaban en la pareja pero Yamato la sentía: la mirada inocente e ilusionada de su pequeño y sensible hermanito troll al que debía dar ejemplo.

—¿Es posible que cuando se te pase el enfado me des un beso? —preguntó Sora jugueteando con sus manos.

—Sí, es posible —Sora sonrió tímida y el rubor volvió a cubrir a Yamato.

—¿Y es posible que me vayas a ayudar a que Takeru y Hikari sean novios?

Yamato apretó los dientes y miró a su novia con la que en teoría estaba enfadado aunque no debía mostrarlo por el bien de Takeru. Y también por su bien quería dejar de estarlo porque deseaba besarla más que nada en el mundo. Sora observó ahora sí, alegres océanos y liberadores cielos fusionados de los que saltaban delfines que provocaban mágicos arco iris y supo que volvía a estar de su lado. Yamato, ajeno al espectáculo que Sora veía en su mirada, hizo un gemido lastimero.

—¿Por qué yo, Sora?

Y Sora se inclinó e inspiró: menta.

—Porque me quieres —susurró y su vainilla-coco-chocolate-fresa y media docena de sabores más de su gran copa se mezcló con la austera menta. Aunque solo fuese en el aire.

Yamato quedó observándola unos segundos, frunció el ceño y sin intentar ya ser sutil, la guió a la salida tomada de la mano.

—Sigo enfadado pero quiero besarte.

—¿Y Hikari y Takeru? —tuvo el reflejo de preguntar. Y aunque ellos continuaban sin prestarles la más mínima atención, Yamato se agitó consciente de su posición.

—Sonríe, que parezca que somos felices y que nunca discutimos —comentó entre dientes, forzando una sonrisa hacia la mesa

Se volteó a Sora al escuchar su risa contenida y notar el tirón en su mano.

—No hace falta que lo parezca. Es cierto, ¿no?

Y mientras la escuchaba su sonrisa forzada se trasformó en real, su ceño desapareció al igual que su enfado, si en algún momento había llegado a estar realmente enfadado. Fue Sora, la que ahora, lo condujo a la salida con apremio. Y cobró el beso que le debía y algunos más de propina.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

 **EL CIELO LOS UNIÓ**

 **(o al menos lo intentó)**

 **III**

Yamato cruzó los comederos a paso veloz, queriendo pasar desapercibido. La vio en la mesa de siempre. Su pelo refulgía con el sol del mediodía que parecía que solo tenía interés en iluminarla a ella. Para Yamato solo la iluminaba a ella y aunque ya sentía sus músculos de la cara esbozar esa sonrisa de enamorado hizo un esfuerzo por seguir andando. Esfuerzo inútil, pues su novia quizá ya tenía un radar especial para percibirlo, porque antes de que pudiese retomar la marcha ya había girado la cabeza y regalado su sonrisa.

Y Yamato, sintiéndose la persona más despreciable del mundo por haber querido evitarla, se sentó a su lado. Dejó el ramen, el sentimiento de desprecio le había quitado el apetito.

—¡Mira Yamato! —le mostró su celular. Yamato observó que Takeru tenía una foto de perfil junto a Hikari. No era la primera vez que ponía una foto de perfil junto a su mejor amiga pero no compartió esa reflexión—, ¡esto funciona!

Acabó con su ramen y miró con ojos golosos el de su novio. Este lo empujó hacia ella.

—Supongo que eso quiere decir que aún vas a continuar con esto —Sora lo miró divertida por semejante obviedad y Yamato suspiró.

—Ya sé quien es la siguiente persona a la que debo hacer feliz —empezó. Yamato tuvo la tentación de corregirla. ¡No tenía ninguna obligación!, ¡no era su responsabilidad! Pero Sora no le dio opción—: ¡Jou-senpai!

—¿Jou? —el rubio esbozó una sonrisa de desconcierto—, ya tiene novia. ¿No serás como Mimi que no te la crees, verdad? Porque si dice que la tiene es verdad que la tiene. Es mi amigo, confío en él. Y no dudaré de mis amigos nunca —acabó tan serio que a cualquiera que no lo conociese tanto como Sora lo habría intimidado. A Sora en cambio le causaba ternura y orgullo verlo tan devoto de su emblema.

—Ya, lo sé. También le creo, pero Jun…

—¿Jun? —interrumpió Yamato alarmado— ¿Motomiya Jun? —Sora asintió pero esta vez fue Yamato quien no le dio opción a hablar— ¿Estás loca?, ¿quieres romper una pareja para juntar a Jou con Jun? —se levantó precipitadamente. Quería gritar pero como él nunca gritaba a Sora necesitó sacar su enojo de alguna forma por eso le arrebató el plato de ramen con el que le había obsequiado con anterioridad—. No me gusta lo que estás haciendo. No me gusta nada —y con esas contundentes palabras se alejó de su novia. Estrujó la servilleta para sacar también su frustración y se levantó.

...

Yamato tocaba la armónica: con melancolía, con tristeza. Yamato tocaba la armónica por no gritar, Yamato tocaba la armónica por no llorar, Yamato tocaba la armónica porque era la forma en la que aprendió a expresarse desde pequeño y era apenas la única forma en la que consentía expresarse.

Pero cuando estaba tan triste como ahora, ni la armónica era capaz de canalizar tanta tristeza.

Dimitió en su intento y la guardó. No era justo con la armónica de todas maneras. Ya había sonado muchas canciones tristes a lo largo de su vida, ahora le tocaban alegres y felices. Como las que tocaba cuando pensaba en Sora, como las que era incapaz ahora de tocar pensando en ella.

Los dilemas musicales quedaron a un lado cuando alguien tocó su puerta. Por un momento tuvo la tentación de no abrir pues si era Sora todavía se veía incapaz de tratarla. No obstante si era Sora deseaba verla también y que le sonriese y le dijese que todo había sido una broma de dudoso gusto. Y la armónica volvería a sonar con canciones dichosas, eso sí, después de besarla largamente.

Pero nada de eso sucedió, porque Sora no había ido a buscarlo. Era Jun quien se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

Ya no sabía si sentía tristeza, rabia o indignación. Seguramente un poco de todo que se solapó con ese nerviosismo —pánico— que siempre le había provocado Motomiya.

—¿Te envía Sora? —aún fue capaz de preguntar y ella, con una radiante sonrisa, asintió.

Eso enfureció más a Yamato. No solo su novia se había vuelto loca y quería romper una pareja, sino que le quería obligar a presenciarlo. ¿Es que acaso lo conocía tan poco? No obstante, nada pudo hacer una vez más cuando Jun se enganchó de su brazo. Y aunque estaba terriblemente enojado, suspiró por que su Sora fuese a su rescate.

No hubo ni rastro de Sora en todo el trayecto en el que Jun no paró de hablar de temas que a Yamato no le importaban demasiado o por lo menos no lograría recordarlos, tan solo recordaría que de repente se encontró en la puerta de un pabellón de actuaciones y que Sora estaba ante él.

Yamato torció el gesto de inmediato, hizo ademán de alejarse pero Jun mantenía su brazo enganchado. Tampoco fue vehemente en su intención. Tampoco podía, Jun siempre lo había paralizado y Sora lo sabía. Había jugado bien sus cartas. Sabiendo que era lo único que le quedaba, le dedicó su mirada más enojada que hizo que Sora se viese más adorable a sus ojos si era posible pero fue fuerte y no mostró ningún signo de debilidad.

—Yamato sé que…

—¡No! —interrumpió—. No quiero escuchar absolutamente nada de tu plan, no quiero saber absolutamente nada de esto, no quiero ayudarte con absolu…— calló al sentir un trozo de tela en la boca.

—¡Jun! —exclamó Sora sorprendida, pero la aludida tan solo tensó más el pañuelo y le hizo un gesto de aprobación.

Sora se sintió culpable, no le gustaba ver a Yamato en esa situación pero también era cierto que así podría hablar sin interrupciones y Yamato al fin la entendería y dejaría de mirarla con esa cara de enojo.

—Yamato, siento que esto tenga que ser de esta forma pero así me escucharás de una vez por todas —el chico gruñó y miró soslayado a Jun que seguía con su radiante sonrisa. Supuso que podría deshacerse del pañuelo fácilmente pero no hizo nada. En el fondo todavía tenía esperanza de que todo fuese una broma de Sora—. Por supuesto que no es mi intención que Jou rompa con su novia y salga con Jun.

Yamato quiso suspirar aliviado pero tan solo le salió otro gruñido, ese pañuelo empezaba a resultar incómodo. Volvió a mirar a Jun, pensando que tal vez ya podría soltarlo pero ella siguió inmutable.

—¿Sabías que Jun es amiga de la novia de Jou? —continuó Sora.

—Era del club de fans de los Teen Age Wolves, ¿te lo puedes creer? —dijo Jun. Yamato arqueó una ceja estupefacto. Sora rio—, aunque ella era fan de Akira, ¿te lo puedes creer? —esta vez se dirigió a Sora que prefirió no pronunciarse. Yamato se revolvió con un gruñido más sonoro.

—El caso es que quería hacer algo especial por la novia de Jou-senpai y por el propio Jou-senpai claro. Siempre están estudiando, no es que salgan mucho y cuando Jun me dijo que era su amiga le pregunté que le haría ilusión y… —mostró unos boletos— ¡Akira me ha dado en el mejor sitio!, ha estado muy simpático.

Y Yamato ya no lo soportó más. Se quitó el pañuelo con la mano en un brusco movimiento, siendo consciente entonces de la actuación que iba a producirse en ese lugar en una horas.

—¿El grupo de Akira? —tomó los ticket bruscamente y gruñó.

—¿En serio solo tuvieron diferencias musicales? —susurró Jun a su amiga, asombrada por la furiosa reacción de Yamato.

Sora encogió los hombros.

—Yamato puede ser muy quisquilloso con su música.

Se acercó tímidamente a su novio, que continuaba en su trance, mirando a la nada mientras arrugaba esos boletos. Sora se los quitó delicadamente y entonces Yamato la enfocó. Sonrió porque su expresión ya era más dulce que cuando había llegado.

—Me molesta un poco que hayas pensado que rompería una pareja que ya existe y son felices para unir otra que me pueda gustar más. ¿En serio crees que haría algo tan ruin?

Yamato bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado por sus pensamientos. Por supuesto que su Sora, portadora del amor, jamás jugaría con el amor de esa forma. Ella solo daba amor, no lo rompía.

—Es que todo esto me resulta muy incómodo, quizá solo fue una excusa para alejarme de ti… —la miró arrepentido—. De tu propósito quiero decir.

Sora negó suavemente, apoyando la mano en su brazo.

—Perdona. No tuve en cuenta tus sentimientos ni tu opinión en todo esto. Sé que te incomoda y por eso —Yamato la miró a los ojos esperanzado. ¿Todo esto acababa?—, no es necesario que lo hagas más. ¡Jun está muy entusiasmada con mi idea! —agregó y la primera reacción de Yamato fue resoplar desesperado. Pero cuanto entendió lo que eso significaba se sintió un poco perdido.

—Entonces, ¿me voy? —dijo haciendo círculos en el suelo con la punta del pie. Al no obtener respuesta, alzó la cabeza— ¿Todo está bien entre nosotros?, ¿me voy?

Sora asintió de esa manera pausada que significaba: «no te vayas, quédate a mi lado para siempre».

—Sí, todo está bien. No te preocupes.

Entonces todo se ralentizó. Realmente lo ralentizó Yamato porque él también quería quedarse a su lado para siempre, con todo lo que eso conllevaba. Dio un paso pero en la que en teoría era dirección equivocada, aunque Yamato jamás sentiría como camino erróneo dirigir sus pasos hacia Sora.

—En realidad, no quiero irme. Es decir, sé que no he estado muy participativo en todo esto pero cada vez que ayudas a tus amigos sonríes de una forma tan feliz que me hacía sentir bien pensar que había contribuido en algo —terminó su intensa declaración con un adorable rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

Sora sonrió de manera radiante. Quería decirle que él era el dueño de sus sonrisas, que él era el artífice de su felicidad pero sabía que Yamato no lo necesitaba, que con solo ver su sonrisa lo entendería. Además, el ruidoso moqueo de Jun les recordó que no estaban en su burbuja privada en la que quizá podían permitirse decirse alguna que otra palabra de amor excesiva.

Ambos voltearon la vista, mientras Jun se secaba también las lágrimas.

—Perdonad es que añoro los Teen Age Wolves.

—Entonces, vamos a darle las entradas a Jou-senpai. Aunque podemos aprovechar a pedirle más a Akira y verlo nosotros también —propuso Sora a lo que Jun asintió emocionada.

—¡Reencuentro de los Teen Age Wolves!

Eso incomodó a Yamato mucho más que si Sora le hubiese propuesto algo absurdo, como por ejemplo: volver a juntar a sus padres.

—¿Akira? —apretó la mandíbula—, no voy a ir a verlo —y asintió su posición con un cruce de brazos.

Sora torció la cabeza.

—¿En serio no te hace ilusión hablar con él?, fuisteis compañeros muchos años. Y sé que lo considerabas tu amigo. Tu amigo Yamato. Amigo —recalcó provocando que Yamato diese un sonoro gruñido mientras descruzaba los brazos.

—Es mi amigo pero no me gusta su música, no voy a ir a verlo —se entercó.

—Yamato… —reclamó Sora divertida pero a Yamato esta situación no le causaba ninguna diversión.

—¿Por qué?, ¿por qué debería hacerlo?

Pero antes de que Sora pudiese responder nada, Yamato ya había entrado en pánico al notar el brazo de Jun enganchado al suyo.

—Porque la quieres, Yamato-kun.

Se dejó llevar con resignación, porque si hasta Jun lo tenía tan claro, ¿qué podía hacer él?

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

 **EL CIELO LOS UNIÓ**

 **(o al menos lo intentó)**

 **IV**

El ramen en su justa dosis de sal y pimienta de Yamato era ligeramente soso y el de Sora ligeramente picante. Estaba bien porque era así como les gustaba. Estaban tan compenetrados a su ramen como entre ellos. Eran un equipo, el mejor equipo.

—Sabes a que persona debo ayudar ahora, ¿verdad? —Sora ya no debería hacer más tretas para obtener la ayuda de Yamato. Ya se la ofrecía, así como su sonrisa.

—No es tu deber Sora, recuerda que lo haces porque quieres.

No se lo calló esta vez, estaban juntos en esto, eran un equipo y los equipos tenían absoluta confianza. Por eso funcionaban.

La risa, tan adorable que a Yamato le pareció de otro mundo y la caricia en su mano, que por primera vez no provocó que voltease a ver miradas indiscretas. Eran un equipo, y los equipos van de la mano.

—Claro que sí Yamato, tengo el emblema del amor.

En su mente Yamato lo tradujo como: «el Digimundo me ha dado la responsabilidad de asegurar que el mundo entero sienta amor». Y esta vez calló y la sonrisa desapareció. Eran un equipo pero seguía sintiéndose incómodo con la misión del equipo, con la absurda responsabilidad del equipo.

Y el ramen ligeramente soso se fue enfriando y el ligeramente picante fue devorado.

—Tenemos que ayudar a Taichi como supongo que estarás pensando.

En realidad Yamato pensaba en islas desiertas con Sora, Gabumon y como mucho Piyomon. Sería muy fácil dar amor a solo ellos tres, sería muy fácil hacer feliz a Sora con solo ellos tres.

—Gabumon y Piyomon —murmuró mirándola pero no viéndola. Y una sonrisa esbozó sus labios porque en la isla Sora estaba más morena y el sol resaltaba sus pecas.

—¡Gran idea! Pasar una tarde con los digimon será la coartada perfecta.

Agitó la cabeza regresando de su ensoñación.

—¿Necesitamos coartada para pasar una tarde con Taichi?

Sora apretó los labios e hizo una traviesa mueca, como si guardase un malévolo secreto.

—Necesitamos coartada para que no parezca una cita doble arreglada por nosotros.

—¿Ahora te importa eso? —Yamato no salía de su incredulidad pero la sonrisa de Sora era más fuerte que esa incredulidad y que todo lo demás.

—La chica en cuestión es tímida y aún no tiene tanta confianza con nosotros. Si lo enfocamos desde un tema de digimon será más fácil que venga.

Y no necesitó más pistas para adivinarlo.

—¿Meiko?

—¡Meiko! —exclamó Sora emocionada por semejante muestra de complicidad.

—¿Estás segura?

—Es perfecta —el nivel de entusiasmo se rebajó por el escepticismo de Yamato.

—Es un poco rara.

—¿Lo dices por su acento?

—Y por todo, en general.

A Yamato no le gustaba criticar pero era una chica que en el poco tiempo que la conocía ya la había tenido que salvar de la muerte más veces de las que recordaba. Iba a decir que pensaba que atraía desgracias y que Taichi quedaría viudo pronto pero se lo guardó. Por si acaso, no quería invocar la ira de futuros fantasmas.

—Iremos a la playa. Seguro que Meicoomon quiere ir a la playa —seguía Sora, que una vez terminado su ramen había empezado a garabatear en su cuaderno.

—¿Playa?, ¿por qué playa?, sabes que a Gabumon no le gusta.

—Lleva a Meiko, yo me encargo de Taichi.

—¿Meiko?, ¿y que se supone que le digo? —Yamato sentía que iba a otra velocidad de Sora, que dejó de garabatear y lo contempló con una sonrisa. Yamato se calmó un poco, creyendo que ahora podrían tener una conversación en el mismo plano—. No sé mentir, sonará raro, sería mejor que le invitases tú —Sora mantuvo su sonrisa y Yamato gimió impotente y derrotado—. ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?

Como si lo hubiese estado esperando, Sora arrancó la hoja del cuaderno, la puso frente a él y le dio un veloz beso en la mejilla mientras se levantaba.

«Porque me quieres». Y ni flores, ni corazones, lo que había dibujado a su alrededor eran notas musicales y estrellas.

Y Yamato sonrió, perdidamente enamorado.

...

Cuando Yamato vio a lo lejos a Taichi ya descalzo y con el pantalón remangado hasta la rodilla salpicando agua a Agumon, y a Sora, su linda Sora, unos metros más atrás junto a Piyomon sintió que el tiempo volvía a transcurrir con normalidad. Había sido uno de los trayectos más incómodos que recordaba. Silencioso excepto por los «mei» sin sentido de Meicoomon y los continuos estornudos de Meiko. Hasta Gabumon, que siempre le daba sosegada comodidad había pasado desapercibido para él.

Seguramente Sora le había encargado esta misión para que no metiese la pata desvelando sus propósitos de celestinos. Sabía que en el hipotético caso de que Meiko le preguntase algo respecto a la salida, Yamato no respondería nada que no necesitase de la traducción de Sora para ser comprendido.

No era una posición que le incomodase de todas formas. Socializar y hacer sentir especial a las personas con palabras era cosa de Sora, lo suyo era protegerlos a todos y hacer sentir especial a Sora. Solo a Sora.

Desde abajo, Sora los saludó con la mano efusivamente, también Piyomon que voló. Agumon gritó y Taichi sonrió divertido.

—Meiko, ¿qué tal? —preguntó Sora, en cuanto los alcanzó. Lo primero que hizo la chica fue hacer una carantoña a la siempre amorosa Piyomon. Luego volteó a Sora.

—Yamato-san dijo que iban a la playa y Meicoomon quería ir —explicó, como si sintiese que debía excusar su presencia.

—Por lo visto Meicoomon siempre quiere ir a la playa —dijo Yamato, mirando atentamente a su novia. Sora se limitó a sonreír con travesura, mientras Agumon ya instaba a Meicoomon a bañarse.

Taichi volteó a ver a sus amigos, compartió unas las palabras con Meiko y quedó mirando como un padre orgulloso a sus camaradas digimon.

Sora sonrió con complicidad a Yamato que también sonreía. Era imposible no sonreír ante esa estampa, aunque le duró poco. Justo hasta que enfocó a Gabumon que miraba la escena con tristeza, agarrándose la piel.

—Puedes quitártela y darte un chapuzón. Estás entre amigos.

Gabumon negó y Sora se agachó junto a su novio.

—Voy a hacerte un traje de baño que te cubra por completo, así también podrás bañarte.

Yamato miró a Sora enternecido. Quiso besarla pero una vez más había demasiada gente a su alrededor, así que se conformó con contar sus pecas y sentir ese aroma a canela que solo él percibía.

—Pero no quiero que me veas desnudo —reclamó el digimon.

—No te preocupes por eso. A Yamato le hice su disfraz de Halloween y no lo vi… —calló tornándose roja, al igual que Yamato que se sintió pequeñito. Tanto, que prefirió ya no levantarse más.

Taichi los miraba soslayado tratando de ser discreto con su risa pero Yamato sabía que esa discreción se debía solo a la presencia de Meiko. Tarde o temprano sacaría a relucir este hecho, seguramente más temprano que tarde y seguramente también en un momento inoportuno y comprometido. Apretó los dientes y maldijo al estropeador de ramen por sus hechos futuros y porque era incapaz de maldecir a su novia, que era en este caso la que merecía una maldición por su incontinencia verbal. Por otro lado y sin que sirva de precedente, Piyomon fue la que en vez de poner a Sora en bochornosos aprietos la rescató de uno cuando apareció con varias caracolas entre sus plumas, ofreciéndolas a todos.

—¡Hagamos collares!

Con su inocente propuesta consiguió que este vergonzoso momento pasase para todos, excepto para Yamato que siguió rojo y sin decir ni una palabra sentado junto a Gabumon el cual añoró que Yamato no hubiese traído su armónica (aunque con la mandíbula tan apretada no se veía posible que sonase nada bien). Mientras, las chicas enlazaban sus caracolas (sorprendentemente Meiko era experta en enlazar caracolas) y Taichi jugaba con Agumon y Meicoomon en el agua.

Meiko había estornudado varias veces antes pero fue esa vez, cuando hizo que la arena alrededor de las caracolas se levantase, la vez que Sora reparó en ello.

—Por cierto, ¿a qué eres alérgica? —preguntó, mientras le probaba el collar a Piyomon.

—¿Alérgica? —Meiko no esperaba esa pregunta.

—Espero que no seas a los gatos.

—¿Gatos? —repitió ella. Al oír la palabra gatos, Taichi, quizá por instinto de hermano mayor de una chica que sentía adoración absoluta por los gatos y los helados, volteó a la conversación.

—¿Qué importará?, queremos que sea novia de Taichi no de Hikari.

Y Sora cerró los ojos y lo maldijo (porque Sora sí lo maldecía). Maldijo que hubiese decidido ser social y comunicativo en el momento más inoportuno. Maldijo incluso haberlo involucrado desde un inicio en todo esto. Sí, en ese momento hasta olvidó (que no maldijo) la emoción que sintió cuando el orgulloso Akira le pidió al no menos orgulloso Yamato que subiese al escenario y tocasen juntos un tema de los Wolves. Olvidó también ese gorro con el que Yamato le obsequió mientras Koushiro no se decidía por el estampado de su nueva camisa y Mimi se probaba su noveno vestido. Y decidida a olvidar, que era algo que debía hacer para que su maldición tuviese argumentos en los que sostenerse, olvidó hasta esa inolvidable sesión de besos furtivos sabor a menta detrás de la heladería.

Yamato tragó nervioso en cuanto calló, pues evidentemente no estaba en una isla desierta con Sora, Gabumon y como mucho Piyomon como era lo que imaginaba siempre que notaba el sol sobre su cabeza. Tal vez se debiese a eso, a sus delirios por la insolación, pero en cualquier caso su pensamiento había sido verbalizado en el peor de los momentos.

Meiko se había quedado paralizada, empezando a enrojecer mientras se le deslizaban las gafas nariz abajo pero la reacción que más temía Sora era la de Taichi. Abrió los ojos y se levantó con lentitud.

—¿Cómo? —Taichi parecía tranquilo pero estaba enojado.

Sora esbozó su más amable sonrisa.

—Lo que Yamato ha querido decir…

—¡A mí no hace falta que me lo traduzcas! —exclamó Taichi con indignación—, a parte que fue bastante claro, ¿no?

Yamato ya se había levantado al escuchar el casi grito de Taichi y no pudo negar su reclamo. Sora bajó la cabeza con culpabilidad. Por primera vez sintió que podía estar haciendo algo mal, que no estaba dando felicidad a sus amigos como ella quería y como se supone que ellos querían.

—Preocúpate más de ti y de tus asuntos —fue la sentencia de Taichi antes de abandonar la playa. Regresó a por los zapatos y a por Agumon, que había continuado chapoteando tan feliz, y entonces sí, pese a que su salida ya había perdido el impacto inicial, abandonó la playa.

Sora solo fue capaz de mirar su espalda alejarse. Notó la mano de Yamato sobre su hombro pero no fue suficiente para hacerla sentir mejor y entonces Meiko, al fin reaccionó.

—No, no soy alérgica a los gatos —dijo, tomando a Meicoomon entre sus brazos.

—¿Mei?

Y sintiendo como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido otra vez, Yamato hizo una mueca y llegó a decir unas palabras que habrían sonado reconfortantes si Sora hubiese podido traducirlas. Pero aunque sus pecas seguían brillando bajo el sol, Sora no estaba ahí para traducirlo.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

 **EL CIELO LOS UNIÓ**

 **(o al menos lo intentó)**

 **V**

La encontró en la terraza. Yamato sabía que la encontraría ahí y no es como si una nube gris sobre su cabeza delatará su posición. No era algo que Yamato necesitase de todas formas. Sora no levantó la cabeza hasta que lo tuvo a su lado. Le regaló una sonrisa que quedó triste pero que enterneció a Yamato. Incluso tan desanimada como se encontraba se esforzaba en hacerle sentir feliz.

Depositó una bolsa ante ella que desprendía un olor delicioso y adictivo. No había ramen, sí una rica y grasienta hamburguesa. Aunque tuviese el estómago cerrado por la angustia la deseaba pero no se sentía digna de ella. Bajó la cabeza y Yamato se acuclilló a su lado.

Jugueteó con sus mechones y la besó en la nariz. La sonrisa de Sora fue más sincera pero igualmente triste.

—Tenía razón. Taichi, tú, el mundo. Siento no haberte escuchado antes —dijo al fin.

—Creo que si Taichi se puso tan a la defensiva es porque hay sentimientos reales, ¿no crees? —dijo Yamato, ignorando sus palabras.

Sora suspiró y Yamato se sentó en la mesa sin dejar de mirarla.

—No sigas con eso —cubrió la cara con sus manos.

Yamato se las apartó y le depositó otro beso en la nariz.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti —dijo, pero Sora se revolvió incómoda. Cruzó los brazos a la defensiva.

—Taichi me odia.

Yamato rodó los ojos por lo exagerado de su afirmación.

—Nadie te odia. ¿Has hablado con Taichi?

—No —musitó con los labios apretados—, lo evito desde lo de la playa.

—Pues háblale, seguro que ya se le ha olvidado. Y si no dale de comer hasta que se le olvide —sonrió satisfecho por la discreta risa de Sora.

—No es solo Taichi —descruzó los brazos y los bajó en actitud de derrota—, nada sirvió. Todo fue una molestia para nuestros amigos y para ti. Mimi y Koushiro, por ejemplo, siguen igual que siempre.

—Koushiro viste mejor —dijo Yamato, pero Sora lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Tú crees?

—No —bajó la cabeza por su inútil mentira. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos—. Pero sí es más comunicativo con las chicas, con Mimi. Puede que no sean novios pero su relación ahora es más sincera.

Sora lo escuchó pero no terminó de convencerse.

—No sé, tal vez… ¿pero y que me dices de tu hermano? —sacó el celular y le mostró su nueva foto de perfil—, ¿quién es esta chica?

Yamato se encogió de hombros.

—Mi hermano es un pequeño troll descarriado pero mira a Hikari —puso el perfil de Hikari. Sora no supo como reaccionar de primeras.

—Se ve feliz.

—Y Daisuke te gusta. Es un buen chico para Hikari —comentó Yamato viendo la foto de ambos comiendo un helado manchados y sonrientes.

—Sí, pero… —Sora hizo un mohín—, quería que Hikari fuese mi hermana.

—Junta a Jun con mi hermano —instó Yamato. Perdió la sonrisa al ver que Sora realmente parecía pensarlo—. No me hagas eso, por favor.

Sora rio y le dio un toque en la nariz. Yamato rio con ella, dichoso por empezar a verla más animada.

—Pero eso no fue obra mía a fin de cuentas —suspiró, ya inmersa en sus reflexiones—. Pensé que el domingo podíamos salir con Jou y su novia pero ya vuelven a estar siempre no disponibles. Siempre estudiando.

—Pero para ellos está bien, además por fin conociste a la novia de Jou —Sora hizo una mueca. Realmente comprobar su existencia fue algo que le hizo ilusión—, y yo recuperé mi amistad con Akira —y la mueca se transformó en sonrisa complacida por la emoción que reflejaba Yamato.

Regresó el silencio y Yamato volvió a juguetear con sus mechones que cubrían sus ojos de manera sombría.

—Y mientras te buscaba para comer vi que Taichi y Meiko estaban comiendo juntos y parecían bastante cómodos.

Sora alzó la cabeza.

—¿En serio?

Daba por hecho que su acción habría provocado que se evitasen y que si había existido la posibilidad de algún tipo de acercamiento entre ellos alguna vez habría desaparecido para siempre.

—Es posible que por fin le hayas devuelto ese empujón que le debías a Taichi —y Sora se sonrojó por recordar las maravillosas consecuencias de ese empujón.

—Entonces, ¿crees de verdad que nuestros amigos ahora son un poco más felices?

Yamato asintió y Sora supo que no era para complacerla, que de verdad lo pensaba. Sus ojos nunca mentían, sus sonrisas nunca eran gratuitas.

—Sé que sientes que debes cuidar de todos tus amigos y es algo que admiro y me hace estar orgulloso pero por favor, prométeme que nunca te sentirás culpable por ser feliz. Porque tú también te lo mereces —apartó la mirada levemente sonrojado. No solía decir este tipo de cosas pero también sabía, que a veces, Sora necesitaba escucharlas. Lo sabía desde que la sacó de aquella cueva solo con palabras. La volvió a mirar—. No te prives de ser feliz. No me prives de poder hacerte feliz.

¿Por qué Yamato veía siempre tan claro su corazón?

Supuso que por eso mismo era la persona capaz de hacerle tan feliz. Fue consciente entonces de que no podría negárselo nunca, porque para Sora hacer feliz a Yamato era el más prioritario de sus asuntos.

No llegó a derramar lágrimas pero si sintió los ojos humedecidos. Asintió; los cerró para contener su emoción, su felicidad, su amor. Respiró y cuando los abrió, vio la hamburguesa ante ella y rio.

—Come o se quedará fría —Yamato, ya sentado en el banco, comía la suya con parsimonia.

Sora sintió que se lo merecía. Todo. A Yamato. La felicidad. El amor. Y por supuesto esa tentadora hamburguesa. Le dio un ansiado bocado.

—Yamato, ¡hoy quiero hacerte feliz solo a ti! —exclamó de repente, de nuevo envuelta por esa energía que había estado irradiando en los últimos días.

Yamato se atragantó levemente y Sora se sonrojó al entender que pensamiento había pasado por su mente. Se mordió el labio traviesa.

—Eso también… —y la sonrisa de Yamato, con ese leve rubor, le pareció lo más adorable y deseable que había visto nunca—, pero antes he pensado que podemos ir al museo de ciencia. Sé que hay una exposición sobre tecnología astronáutica a la que seguro tienes ganas de ir.

Yamato la miró ilusionado como un niño. Quizá lo había dicho en voz alta en alguna ocasión o quizá Sora leyese su mente tan bien como su corazón. Sí, Yamato se permitía tener razonamientos cursis cuando se trataba de Sora y ni encontrar un mensaje de Koushiro en su teléfono aclarándole que actividad nerd le haría ilusión a Yamato le arrebataría el sentimiento de comunión mística que ya se había apoderado de él.

Daba igual de todas formas. Lo importante era que lo sabía. Siempre lo sabía. Su Sora seguía siendo SU Sora y él seguía amándola por encima de cualquier cosa.

—¿Sabes a quien le gusta también mucho la ciencia y la tecnología? —empezó con naturalidad— A Miyako. ¿Por qué no la llamas y vamos con ella?

Sora se sintió un poco desconcertada pero asintió.

—Claro. Hace tiempo que no estoy con Miyako-chan.

—Genial. Llamaré a Ken también —lo dijo despacio y tranquilo, mientras hacía una bola con la servilleta y la tiraba, como si encestase, al centro de la mesa.

Se levantó, Sora había dejado de comer y miraba atentamente esa bola arrugada en un casi estado de shock.

—Ken y Miyako… —susurraba—… son perfectos.

Buscó rápidamente con la mirada a Yamato que de pie, a su lado, sonreía triunfal.

—Pero… tú no, nunca estuviste de acuerdo… no… ¿por qué harías algo así?

Y Yamato negó; enamorado y feliz. Se inclinó y la besó. De esa manera como nunca la besaba en la escuela, ni siquiera si estaban en la intimidad de la terraza. De esa manera como la besaba solo cuando eran ellos dos, cuando el tiempo no trascurría, cuando las palabras no existían.

«Porque me ama»

- **OWARI** -

.

.

* * *

# **Iori** enmicorazón


End file.
